


Seeds of Discomfort

by SeiShonagon



Series: Seeds [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Characters Growing Apart, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fear, Gen, John Constantine's Life Sucks, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Ravenscar, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed follows Manny's lead, and looks up "Ravenscar" on the internet. Sequel to my other drabble, "Seeds of Distrust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discomfort

Zed shoves her phone, displaying the search results for “Ravenscar,” practically in Chas’ face, adrenaline making her aggressive. “Is John actually insane?” She needs to know if she’s entrusting her training, her perceptions, to a madman.

Chas’ face is grim. “If only.”

She’s reassured, until she really thinks about it later.

Wouldn’t it be easier for everyone if he were. If it were possible to just tuck all his discomfiting observations, views, experiences, away in a drawer labeled “insanity.”

This doesn’t mean John isn’t ill, she knows. And her heart clenches in fear, when she imagines herself living his life.


End file.
